A vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL) is a semiconductor-based laser diode that emits an optical beam vertically from its top surface. Because VCSELs emit light perpendicular to the surface of a chip, a large number of VCSELs can be mounted on a single chip. In some instances, VCSELs can be implemented in a two-dimensional array, enabling a single die to comprise hundreds of individual light sources. These arrays can be customized to scale power output to optimally meet application requirements using a single optical driver and drive current. In the telecommunications industry, the VCSEL's uniform, single-mode beam profile is desirable for coupling to optical fibers, where each laser in the VCSEL array can provide a different communication channel.